


One Touch

by DreamDrop



Series: The bodyguard and his protégé [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Auguste is the King of Vere, Damen discovers that he likes Laurent more than is appropriate, Damen is 10 years older than Laurent, Damen is Laurent's bodyguard, Laurent gets kidnapped, Laurent has a crush on Damen since forever, Laurent is his little brother hidden away in a manor, M/M, POV Damen (Captive Prince), Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDrop/pseuds/DreamDrop
Summary: Damen realizes that Laurent has a crush on him. First it's mostly cute, then flattering and finally, he comes to the realization that it is very dangerous. Because Laurent himself is dangerous for his peace of mind."Damen was no idiot. If he were, he couldn't be the businessman he was, and he couldn't keep his clients safe. Stupidity or obliviousness might doom not only him but others as well, as a result, he was very perceptive.It should come to no surprise, that he realized how Laurent started looking at him from the tender age of thirteen. The first shy glances at his upper body were mostly out of curiosity and Damen just cuddled Laurent close and ignored the blush that started to rise on his round cheeks. The boy needed all the hugs he could get."
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: The bodyguard and his protégé [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834633
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	One Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers.   
> Here is the prehistory of the whole AU from Damen's perspective.  
> If you'd like to read a special scene in this AU then just clue me in on it. I take prompts for this universe. :)  
> Best wishes and stay safe!

Damen was no idiot. If he were, he couldn't be the businessman he was, and he couldn't keep his clients safe. Stupidity or obliviousness might doom not only him but others as well, as a result, he was very perceptive.

It should come to no surprise, that he realized how Laurent started looking at him from the tender age of thirteen. The first shy glances at his upper body were mostly out of curiosity and Damen just cuddled Laurent close and ignored the blush that started to rise on his round cheeks. The boy needed all the hugs he could get.

When Laurent suddenly bolted every time, he entered a room, Damen was a bit surprised, but they still stayed up and watched movies, read together or just talked. Although Laurent made sure to be wrapped in a blanket and burrowed in the cushions rather than Damen's side.

The one thing that calmed Damen down, was that Laurent seemed to bolt from Nik and Pallas too. He was on edge whenever one of them was around, but not in an unfriendly manner, rather, as if they made him nervous. 

Pallas once smiled indulgingly and explained to Damen, that Laurent seemed to develop a "type". Damen could see the similarities and was seriously glad that this seemed to be all. Laurent was Auguste's little brother and his precious charge. He would never forgive himself, if he were to corrupt the innocent child in one way or another.

Laurent had a growth spurt with 15. He stayed slender and sinewy. It was clear as day that he would never develop the same muscular physic as his brother, but he would be tall.   
His features started to smoothen out. The roundness started to vanish, and Damen observed everything about him very closely. 

This was also the moment Laurent seemed to take note of his own crush on Damen. He couldn't meet Damen's eyes anymore and would turn red as a tomato every time Damen tried to talk to him or spend time with him. What made his job incredibly hard. 

It was alarming and flattering at the same time. Alarming because now his crush had narrowed down to only Damen; Pallas and Nik of no interest anymore. Their interactions with Laurent back to normal, apart from the occasional blush. Flattering because Laurent picked him out of all people for his first teenage crush. 

Damen tried to calm himself down with the knowledge that teenagers crushed all the time and recovered just as fast. He himself had a major crush on his chemistry teacher at that age, and then two months later on his new coach. 

He should have known that Laurent wasn't like him at all. 

When Laurent turned 16 Damen knew he was in trouble. Laurent had grown again; his features had sharpened. The cheekbones now clean cut, his jaw defined and void of any baby fat. Gods, it was a terrible development. 

Whenever they got out of the house people stared and not at Damen himself but at Laurent, who looked like a young super model.   
His legs went on for days, his frame started to fill out a bit, but stayed slender and graceful and his face. For fucks sake, his face.

Laurent's face lost the cherubic sweetness of his childhood bit by bit and started to turn into something that would tempt a saint.   
Damen knew that Laurent had been a beautiful child, he was there almost every step of the way. But now he realized that his beauty wouldn't be lost in the slightest; no, Laurent's beauty would be transformed, evolved even.

It was frightening. Especially because Laurent wasn't aware of the effect he had on people. He carried on with the same shy and timid personality he had always displayed towards strangers and there were people who took notice. 

Damen warned them off, he never let Laurent out of his sight and stood maybe a bit closer than he had to whenever they went outside. 

It was around this time when a man shattered Laurent's innocent view of the world. Damen had one rare day off and Laurent was being guarded by a new hire and Pallas.

When his phone rang while he was training, he knew immediately something was wrong. The ringtone suggested that it was Pallas. He dropped everything and dove for his phone. 

"Damianos?"  
"Yes."  
"Laurent is missing."  
"What?!" He knew the panic was evident in his voice. Pallas himself sounded frantic.  
"I went to the toilet and told Govart to not let him out of his sight, but the guy just let him go off on his own and now nobody can find him. I already alerted the security team of the mall, but I think it might be too late. Fuck. Fucking shit." Pallas was so out of it, he sounded close to crying.

"Where are you? I'll alert Auguste to the situation, call Lazar and Nik in immediately. Laurent is smart, he will find a way to contact us. Ah, and make sure Govart gets to wait in my office until we have Laurent back."

"Yes, Sir." Pallas hung up and Damen made sure to call Auguste while he drove to the mall like a madman. Auguste was, understandably, out of his mind with worry. He tried to stay calm and collected, but it was clear that he was two seconds away from taking the next flight to Marlas.

"You find him, Damen, you understand me?" His voice was so desperate, it formed a lump in Damen's throat.  
"I will."

In the end Laurent found them. He was bloody, battered and scared out of his mind, but he found them. He told them how the man had injected him with something and then how he woke up in the back of a car. His tone was detached, as if it had happened to someone else.

He told them how he had put their training to good use and finally managed to run out on the street where a woman almost ran him over with her car but then took him back to the city without a second's hesitation.

Damen knew just how close they had come to losing him. He didn't care for professional distance then, he just crushed Laurent close to his chest and held him. He pressed his nose into the filthy, blond locks and had to steady his breath in order to keep himself from crying.

Save to say that Govart never again set a foot in the closer proximity of any of Damen's clients.   
Pallas offered to resign but Damen only shook his head. That wouldn't be necessary and absolutely not beneficiary to any of them.

He himself got to his knees before Laurent and begged for forgiveness. The teenager was absolutely stunned and then he got angry.  
"Stop groveling, Damianos. It doesn't suit you and honestly, I am sick of this whole incident. I don't want to talk about it, you are forgiven."

He acted as if it hadn't shaken him up, but Damen knew better. He practically lived at the mansion again but slept less than ever. He stood guard before Laurent's door, as if that would keep the nightmares outside. It didn't.

Finally, Laurent gave in. After two weeks of muffled screaming throughout the night, he opened the door, took Damen's hand and pulled him into his room. "Could you stay with me?"  
"Yes."  
"Would you maybe hug me?" 

Damen's heart broke and he drew Laurent in a tight embrace.  
"He told me I would be worth a lot with a face like that. He told me I soon would be the pampered pet of some rich old man who wants to get his dick wet. He told me, first he would find someone who would enjoy a virgin screaming for help."   
Laurent trembled in his arms and Damen felt a fury well up inside him he hadn't thought he was capable of feeling.

The intensity of his emotions surprised even him.  
"We will find him and even if we don't, I will not let you out of my sight. Nothing will happen to you again."   
Laurent's breath came in quick little puffs against his collar bone and Damen was terrified, furious and so frightened like never before.

After that fright, Damen made sure that he assigned all his active guarding time to Laurent only. He slept at the manor, woke to Laurent's screams and went to comfort him.   
It took months for Laurent to sleep through a night without him by his side. The crush momentarily forgotten.

However, afterwards, it seemed to be even more intense. Laurent's gaze followed him now everywhere. He was so attuned to Damen's every movement, that he started to anticipate them and reacted even before Damen had finished the motions.

Laurent went to train with a single-minded determination. He doubled his efforts and it showed. His body sharpening like a blade.  
It took a lot of Damen's self-control to let him do as he pleased. He wanted to keep him safe and innocent for a while longer. 

But the incident had shaken Laurent up and he was not the young boy Damen once knew anymore, now he was a young man, determined to protect himself should the need arise. 

When Laurent turned 17, he could take on most of Damen's men and women. He was sleek like a leopard and fast as a snake. He was deadly and confident in his abilities and people took even more notice from him.

Damen took note of the graceful way he moved, his mouth dried out every time Laurent stretched his long legs and he found his gaze drawn to the smooth lines and hard angles of his body more often than what was appropriate.

He swore himself he would never take advantage of Laurent's crush on him. Not when Laurent grew bolder and more confident in his skin and started touching him again, and especially not when he was flushed with alcohol, his first time being drunk. 

But Laurent looked so lovely on his knees before him. His cheeks stained red, his lips full and slightly parted and his gaze unfocused. Damen could imagine exactly how he would look in the throes of passion. It was tempting, but this was still Laurent and he loved him more than any fleeting attraction would begin to cover.

Only when Laurent turned 18 did Damen allow himself to entertain the slightest fantasy of anything more. It was a mistake because with every year Laurent grew even more beautiful and his intellect was so overwhelming that Damen had to fight his body's reaction on more than one occasion. 

When Auguste gifted his brother with a box full of lube in different flavors and condoms as a joke, Damen felt the anger well up inside him. Laurent was bright red and rolled his eyes at his brother, who laughed his ass off. Normally, Damen would have smiled too, and agreed with Laurent that Auguste was sometimes an idiot.

Now however, he needed his whole concentration to not punch Auguste in the face or at least dispose of the damned box. Was Auguste out of his bloody mind? Laurent wasn't seeing anyone, was he?

Damen realized in exactly that moment that he loved Laurent in a not so platonic way. He had seen him grow up to be an amazing young man and that knowledge, paired with his grown-up body, clued him to the fact that he wouldn't be able to get happy in a relationship if he didn’t get over Laurent first.

"Better to be prepared than taken by surprise," was all that Auguste said on the topic when Damen asked him later on why he had bought Laurent all the lube and condoms.

At least it was not his only gift to his brother. No, he gave him a card and told him to get all the clothes he wanted from the store the brothers got almost their whole wardrobe from.

Charls, the owner of said shop, loved the brothers very much. Not only because the King of Vere dressed in his designs, but because he saw them grow up. He favored Laurent, who was always so very interested in his trade.

Laurent, still a minor in Vere but an adult in Akielos, always had a taste for the finer things in life but now he had a newfound confidence that allowed him to act and dress quite differently than before. When he was 19, he was one of the best dressed people Damen ever saw and he saw a lot of rich, important people through his security company.

One day, Damen almost ran smack into the wall when he saw Laurent leaning against the kitchen counter, phone to his ear and looking utterly bored.   
The young man wore snug, black trousers, which lengthened his already long legs even more and a dark blue silk shirt, which looked as if it was painted on. The fact that he was covered from chin to the tips of his toes in fabric didn't help at all. 

Both items were capable of giving Damen a heart attack. Especially when he discovered the tiny, black buttons which held the shirt together. His mouth was dry, and Laurent quirked an inquiring eyebrow at him. A smirk playing on his lips. 

Damen stood there like hypnotized. Laurent hummed in confirmation at something the other person told him and raised one hand to one of the buttons at his throat. Damen swallowed hard. Laurent's hair was tousled, he realized, almost as if someone had run their hands through it repeatedly.

Again, Laurent hummed, this time he sounded almost annoyed, his long fingers played with the top button of his shirt. His eyes never strayed from Damen's face, who stood helplessly, almost as if in trance. He knew he should look away, go somewhere else, do anything to endanger their professional relationship.

"I don't understand what you try to tell me. This matter is very straight forward. Either we can come to a shared understanding or this arrangement is done." Laurent sounded calm, only a slight edge in his tone that suggested that his temper was beginning to flare. It was so damn sexy.

Damen almost whimpered when the top button finally slipped out of the buttonhole. Fucking fuck. The pale sliver of skin underneath called to him, he wanted to taste and suck. He wanted to open every last of these tiny buttons himself and kiss the revealed flesh until he had covered every single part of Laurent with his lips. 

He wanted him so badly, it started to hurt. His cock strained against the material of his snug underwear and he was very grateful that his uniform concealed his erection. Laurent would be none the wiser to how much he affected him. He took a deep breath when he saw how these pale fingers slithered over the newly revealed flesh to the next button.

Damen clenched his fists. He was screwed and they both knew it. At least Damen suspected that Laurent knew it. But there was still something like uncertainty in his eyes, as if he wasn't sure if Damen was really frozen to the spot because of his unbelievably sexy and erotic performance right in the kitchen of the manor.

He was grateful that Laurent was still innocent enough to be uncertain about this, otherwise Damen wouldn't be able to leave ever or to keep an appropriate distance between them.  
He absolutely lost his nerve when Laurent opened the third button to reveal the hollow of his throat, only barely. 

He was two steps in the room, when Nik saved him from doing something very stupid.  
"Damen! Here you are. I searched for you everywhere. Didn't you want to discuss the security rotation with me like ten minutes ago?"

Damen closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, he could see Laurent's smile. His lips were so tempting, his eyes sparkling. Damen did the only thing, he could in that moment to prevent a catastrophe. He turned around and left the kitchen fast. "You are right. We will meet in the security office in fifteen minutes."

He needed to take care of a problem first and he suspected that he wouldn't need fifteen minutes for that but most likely he would need some time to recuperate.


End file.
